Acting Out of Character
by pesi
Summary: Cath and Warrick have to look after Sara who is not herself for one very interesting reason
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer none of it's mine 

**Hope you like the randomness of my brain….enjoy..**

Brass could hardly believe what was happening as he drove along. He was starting to wish he hadn't switched the radio on Sara's singing was surprisingly good however officers Whittles left a lot to be desired.

"I gotta know right now do you love me? Will you love me forever?" Sara was thrashing about like a rocker in the back of his car. While officer Whittle did head banging hitting the window.

"Will need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life? Will you take me away will you make me your wife?"

"Stop that," shouted Brass at the two of them who burst into fits of giggles. He was pleased when he pulled into the parking lot of the lab. He wasn't too sure how he was going to separate them at they both seemed to have lost control of their bodies. Sara was currently fascinated with lifting her arm up and letting it drop back down.

"Sara out" said Brass opening the door as she practically crawled out the car and ended up in heap on the floor in front of him laughing.

"You sit there, I'm leaving the window open" added Brass shutting the door on officer Whittle before he could get up which left him banging about in the back of the car.

"Come on Sidle," said Brass almost lifting Sara from the floor as she managed to stubble forwards with her feet tripping over each other and going off in completely different direction to Brass.

"Sara" said Brass sounding like he was calling a small child as she pouted at him before beginning to stroke his chin making him very uncomfortable.

Sara was staring wide eyes at the pillars that were moving around her, everything was so bright and constantly moving just like she wanted to be she didn't understand why Brass was holing her still.

Brass took a deep breath and pulled Sara that bit closer as he entered that lab. It seemed fuller than usual as he struggled to keep Sara with him and avoid been noticed. He spotted Cath and Warrick in the layout room and made a line for there. He almost made it when Hodges stepped out in front of him. Before he'd dismissed him Sara had gone.

Sara had seen something she liked, piglet swimming in a jar, well that's what it looked like to her. Going up to the jar she tapped on the side hoping for the pig to notice her when it didn't she became frustrated so taped harder.

"Sara" someone called her name form a distance turning around she saw Brass waving his arms at her.

"Sara come out there now," ordered Brass his voice loud but not shouting at Sara who was stood taping a jar in Grissom's office.

"Come on we're going to see Cath and Warrick," he said hoping this would spark her interest that It did. As she skipped into the room making Catherine drop her pen on the table and warrick's mouth hang open. They were sat amongst a pile of papers when Sara skipped into the room accompanied by Brass who looked frustrated.

"Wow" Sara grabbed a piece of paper and began turning it.

Both Cath and Warrick immediately noticed her eyes.

"Is she high?" asked Cath looking in complete shock

"Yes"-sighed Brass.

"Sara don't do that," said Brass as Sara began tossing papers onto the floor.

"How, why, what happened" asked Warrick staring at Sara who was grinning wildly at him.

"From crystal meth" said Brass as all three CSI's stared at him "from what a gather there was a load stuffed up the chimney. There was some sort of electric fire which officer Whittle put out, who by the way I've locked in my car"

"He's high as well," asked Cath eyes' wide with shock.

"We'll my guess is the fire burnt the stuff and they didn't' notice because of the smell of burnt plastic, by the time I got back from interviewing the neighbours place was full of fumes. Sara and officer Whittle were sat in the middle of the room high as kites" finished Brass

"Oh my…" stammered Cath as Sara began twirling on the spot.

"I need you to keep a eye on her, I'm taking officer Whittle home, his wife can look after him and I've got to cover for this"

"You want us to watch her?" asked Warrick as Sara go dizzy and fall on the floor rolling on her back.

"Just keep her out of trouble and away from Grissom and Ecklie she should come down soon" said brass making a quick exit before Cath or Warrick could object.

"Sara you know who we are?" asked Cath still in shock.

"Catherine I am not stupid," said Sara her voice echoing in her head.

"What the hell are we supposed to do with her until she comes down?" asked Warrick "and isn't she supposed to be more mellow than this"

"Effects different people on different ways, it could take her a while to come down"

"What?" shouted Warrick attracting some attention and causing Sara to wave her arms around as his voice reverberated in her head.

"Well from what Brass said there could have been a large amount up there and with her been so skinny it will have been absorbed into her blood stream quicker"

"Should we take her to the hospital or something?" asked Warrick as Sara began going rethought photos on the desk.

"What exactly are they going to do, I feel sorry for her when she starts to come down" said Cath looking over to where Sara had been sat a second ago.

"Where is she?" asked Cath hitting Warrick

"Oh your kidding this is going to be worse than babysitting a toddler" said warick looking around.

"Well we need to find her what if Ecklie finds her, he'll fire her all he needs is one excuse" said Cath almost pulling Warrick from his chair.

"Hey couldn't Brass just take her home"

"Oh and when she wonders into the street because she thinks a car is interesting and gets hit you still think it would be a good idea then?" asked Cath

"Well I guess it's better than paper work" he sighed.

**TBC …………………….**

**Please please review and if anyone wants to beta because I know it needs it let me know…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologise for the delay but the website would not let me upload**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed I was surprised by the response so this stories getting longer…and thanks to my beta**

Sara was bent down, staring at the movement of the centrifuge. This would have been alright as she was stationary and quiet, except that the DNA tech was in the room at the same time. Kerri usually worked days, but had recently helped out by doing some nights. Sara had wandered into the lab not even looking at the women, but staring at the jars and machines on the side. The colours and lights had attracted her, as well as the low hum that she thought was a beehive. Kerri had only met one member of the night shift - Grissom - so she just assumed that maybe they were all slightly mad. She chose to ignore Sara as long as she ignored her.

Becoming bored with the centrifuge, Sara wandered out the lab, walking as if she were slightly drunk. She wandered, weaving in and out of the lab techs in the halls until something caught her eye - what looked to be a black elephant clinging onto the wall. In actual fact, it was a chemical fire extinguisher.

"Hi, have you seen Sara Sidle?" Asked Cath, running into the lab so fast she knocked the entire table a couple of inches across the room.

"Hello, nice to meet you too. Are all of you this…eccentric?" Kerri asked, feeling slightly put out.

"Hi, Catherine Willows. Have you seen her? She's tall, skinny, brunette."

"There was someone in here; rude like you. She just wandered in, then out again."

"Where?" Catherine demanded.

"I don't know. Now if you've finished, perhaps there's a suspect you might like to interrogate instead of me."

"Yeah, right, thanks." Cath answered distractedly, not hearing a word because she'd just seen Sara pull a fire extinguisher off the wall and wander off down a corridor.

"Sara," hissed Catherine, jogging to catch up with her without causing a scene.

"Catherine!" Smiled Sara, waving the hose around.

"Sara, put that down," said Cath, realising that she was using the same tone she used when Lindsey did something wrong.

"Have you noticed how shiny these are?" Sara asked, almost stroking the extinguisher.

Cath didn't know whether to laugh or cry at what she was witnessing. On one hand, seeing Sara like this was funny, but on the other, when she came down she was going to be very embarrassed. Plus, she didn't really know if there would be any long term damage, including the sack if Ecklie caught her like this.

"Maybe we could find something else shiny to look at," suggested Catherine, as Sara pulled the safety tag out and waved it around.

"I've always wanted to use one of these," said Sara, seizing it while the hose was pointed at her hand. A sudden pain jolted through her hand causing her to shout and drop the extinguisher, giving Cath chance to apprehend her.

"Now we know not to do that," said Cath, as Sara waved her bright red hand around.

"COLD!" Sara shouted, stumbling around. Cath grabbed Sara by her middle, trying to keep her still.

"Maybe some coffee will help, works for alcohol," sighed Cath, as Sara turned so she was looking directly at Catherine.

"Coffee, why?"

"So you come down. Seriously, how much was up that chimney? I wonder if Brass is having better luck with Officer Whittle," sighed Cath.

In fact, Brass was having a worse time than Catherine. Officer Whittle had gotten his car keys and locked himself in Brass' car outside his home, and was now been talked out by his wife.

"You think I'm high?" Shouted Sara, as Cath shushed her.

"I don't think - I know. Sara, don't you remember that you were processing a house?"

"Yes, I set the plug on fire," giggled Sara.

"Yes, well you also burnt a meth stash at the same time."

"Oh…" Sara replied, raising her eyebrows.

"God knows how much you've inhaled, but judging by this I'm going to say a lot. Why I'm I telling you, you're not even listening." Cath sighed, as Sara had become more interested in her hand waving in front of her face than Cath. "What will it take to keep you still and quiet?" Sara sat on a chair and began wheeling herself around the room, pushing away from tables and walls. "Sara please don't do that, if anyone walks in," warned Cath, trying to grab the chair to keep her still.

"This is fun! We should go around like this all the time!" Sara said excitedly, now using her legs to propel herself away from Cath, who was chasing Sara around the room. If anyone looked through the window now they would think she'd had completely lost the plot. Sara thought Cath chasing her around was game and decided it would be much more fun in a bigger room.

In a bid to distract Cath, Sara kicked her shoe off across the room.

"Sara!" Cath shouted, realising she sounded like a mother telling off her child. She threw her arms up in the air in defeat and began crawling under the table to get Sara's shoe back. Using this opportunity, Sara wheeled herself right out the door.

"Sara," hissed Cath loudly, "damn." Cath grabbed the shoe and ran into the corridor.

Sara was happily going backwards down the corridor, her legs going like a bug that was stuck on its back, propelling herself down the corridor and straight into Bobby who was walking out a door.

"Wow," Sara steadied herself, somehow stopping her from falling off the chair by slamming her arms into the wall.

"Hey," Bobby had fallen back into the door.

"Sara, maybe we should do the experiment somewhere less crowded," shouted Cath, advancing on Sara.

"Race you," smiled Sara, pushing off the wall and going flying backwards, then falling off the chair and rolling so she was sat in the middle of the corridor - legs outstretched, giggling away to herself.

"Is she ok?" Bobby asked Cath.

"She's fine, you know how much Sara gets into experiments. I'd better go." Cath said, almost running up to Sara.

"Come on…oh no," Cath spotted Grissom approaching them.

"Catherine, I've been looking for you and Warrick. I thought I told you those cases needed writing up. Ecklie's ringing me every…." Grissom trailed off on seeing Sara Sidle sat cross-legged on the floor pouting.

"What are you doing?" Asked Grissom, stopping dead in front of Sara.

"Grissom, that's your last name. Why do you use that? I mean, it's better than Gilbert, or maybe you're trying to be cool," rambled Sara, staring at Grissom as if he was wearing a bunny suit.

"So Gil, I've nearly finished the paper work. We were just helping Sara with an, um….experiment," said Cath, not sounding convincing.

"Sara, honey, are you ok?"

"Honey, that's what bee's make," laughed Sara, getting up and wobbling around on the spot.

"Catherine, would you care to explain?" Grissom asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched Sara sway on the spot.

Cath stood like a deer caught in the headlights - an excuse, any excuse.

"Um, well… um, we… Warrick had to, um, go somewhere. Me and Sara were supposed to distract you, but clearly we're not very good at it," said Cath, getting a raised eyebrow from Grissom. "Come on Sara, we better go find Warrick and finish that paper work," said Cath, grabbing Sara's top and pulling her closer.

"Sara, how's that case going?" asked Grissom, deciding to ignore the strange behaviour of his colleges

"Santa left a present in the chimney," smiled Sara, patting Grissom on the side of his face. Grissom just stood in slight shock at the physical contact, while Sara used this opportunity to suddenly run off.

"You know she gets that from being around you - the cryptic clues. Well, better get back," said Cath suddenly, realising that now was a good time to escape. She power walked off down the corridor, checking for where Sara had disappeared to now.

TBC? 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thanks everyone for reviewing, also thanks Michelle for the review as I couldn't reply…..anyway here's the latest ramblings from my brain……..**

Cath spotted Sara a bit in front of her heading towards the garage and had to pick up the pace to gain any ground on her.

Nick was wiping the oil of his hand and staring down at the car he had just taken apart when he was greeted by a loud noise.

"Hello," shouted Sara, running through the room and out the other side. Nick was even more confused when Cath appeared a few seconds behind her.

"Cath?" Nick questioned, staring.

"Sorry Nick, can't stop we're, um, timing something," said Cath, now at a flat out run after Sara, who had left the building and was now running around the parking lot, at the risk of getting run over.

"Sara," shouted Cath angrily. "God, I need to start going to the gym again," she muttered to herself, taking deep breaths to keep going as she slowed down. "It's the drugs making her fitter than me - that's it, keep telling yourself that, damn," sighed Cath, realising she'd lost her again and coming to a stop, leaving her stood in the car park, hands on knees and gasping for breath.

Sara was now wandering through the halls of the lab once again, staring at the objects dancing around her, when she was suddenly distracted by something to the side of her.

"NO," shouted Sara, receiving nothing more than the odd glance. Most people around the lab had become accustomed to her sudden shouting when she got frustrated, or occasionally at other members of the lab.

Sara was now running full pelt towards the drowning creature. She slammed hard into the door, almost knocking Grissom's sign down. She threw it open and stumbled across the room. In front of her was a large jar filled with liquid containing a foetal pig.

To Sara it was tank with a pig drowning in it.

"It's ok, I'm going to save you," Sara shouted at the side of the jar, pulling it off the shelf and tugging at the lid. Finding it to be stuck on, Sara began looking for something to remove it with. Looking around she was horrified to see that there were animals stuck to walls behind glass. There was one large spider that seemed to be trapped in place on the wall.

"I'm going to help you, hang on," Sara shouted, attracting some attention from passing techs who simply shrugged it off as one of Grissom's experiments.

Knocking everything off Grissom's desk and rummaging through it, Sara couldn't find anything to open the lid. She was becoming worried as she didn't know how long pigs could hold their breath for. Scanning the room she spotted a metal ruler on the side. Grabbing it, she managed to prise the lid of the jar.

"Hey Archie have you seen Sara?" asked Warrick, wandering into the room.

"Yeah, she was shouting something down the corridor so I decided to steer clear," Archie answered with a slight smile.

"Was she shouting anything in particular?" Warrick asked, slightly worried about what Sara might shout in her current state.

"No," replied Archie, not looking up from his work.

"Where was she when you last saw her?"

"Near Grissom's office."

"Thanks," replied Warrick almost running out the room dreading Grissom finding her in this state. He slowed to a jog once in the corridor, so not to attract any more attention. He noticed Grissom's door was slightly ajar. Daring to stick his head round he was taken back by what he saw. He froze on the spot.

There in front of him was Sara Sidle with her hand in Grissom's jar containing a foetal pig.

It took a second for Warrick to process this image before running in.

"Sara," he shouted, rushing over to her.

"It's drowning, help," cried Sara, wrapping her hand around the shrivelled creature and slopping the fluid around it onto the floor.

"Sara, let go."

"No, you did it, you hurt it," cried Sara, finally managing to pull the pig out.

"Sara, it's dead," shouted Warrick, shutting the door quickly.

"We need to help it," said Sara.

In one quick movement Warrick grabbed Sara round the waist and pulled her backwards, causing her to drop the pig amongst the mess on the floor. He was afraid she might start the kiss of life on it.

"Sara, it's been dead along time Sara," Warrick said, turning her to face him as she flailed her arms against him. He didn't have a clue what to do with her now. She was staring at him; her bottom lip quivering like she was about to cry.

"They're all dead?"

"Yes," replied Warrick, slightly unsure of what to say.

"No, we need to find who did it so I can arrest them."

"No, you can't," said Warrick, dragging her towards the door as she straightened her legs and dug her heals into the floor; tears now running down her face.

"No, NO!" Sara shouted, now attracting some attention from outside.

"Hello?" There was a knock on the door and Greg's voice filtered through.

"Greg, stay there," shouted Warrick, trying to restrain Sara who, for someone so skinny, was surprisingly strong. Luckily he was stronger and managed to subdue her so she was lent against him crying.

"What's going on?" asked Greg, ignoring Warrick's requests and opening the door to see Sara lent up against Warrick in tears.

"Sara, what's the matter?" asked Greg, his voice full of concern.

"Nothing," Warrick answered for her before Sara could speak. "Experiment went wrong…affected her eyes, they won't stop watering."

Sara wiped at her eyes with her sleeves seeing something more interesting than the animals - Greg's hair. Stepping forwards towards Greg, Sara outstretched her arm and tried to grab his hair. Warrick grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

"She also hit her head," said Warrick dragging Sara who was now shouting incoherently.

"Maybe you should get her checked out," suggested Greg.

"Yep, will do," said Warrick, already striding down the corridor having lifted Sara's feet off the floor so they were now waving around, kicking him in the shin every so often while her arms flailed widely. Warrick dragged her into the nearest empty room and shut the door and curtains. Then he realised he had just shut himself in with a very pissed and high Sara.

Flipping his phone out Warrick called Cath to inform her he had their detainee.

"Cath, this is Warrick. I need immediate back up in the layout room. Prisoner is hostile."

TBC …………………… 

A/N I'm going in holiday for a week so it will probably be just over a fortnight before I update, that said please keep the reviews coming as I love to read them, thanks


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N thanks for all the reviews I've written half the next chapter so I should have it up by the end of the week**

"Ah Catherine" his voice cut through the air making Catherine stop dead in her tracks and shudder.

"Ecklie" replied Cath with a voice seething with annoyance

"Aren't you and Warrick supposed to be finishing paperwork I need it in by the end of the week, not slacking off are we?" asked Ecklie his voice full of hope.

"No just checking some evidence back in" lied Catherine starting to walk away when Ecklie stepped in front of her.

"Haven't seen Sidle have you? I can't find her anywhere"

"She somewhere working a DB" replied Cath

"Well according to Nick he's working it, Detective Brass told him to process the scene. Which leaves the question where is Sidle"

"Oh yer, sorry sleep deprived" smiled Cath waving her arms around trying to distract Ecklie while she thought of a excuse "Sara's ill that's why Nick's working the case she's helping me and Warrick, doesn't want to sneeze in the wrong place and contaminate evidence" smiled Cath sidestepping Ecklie and walking off down the corridor.

"And you just forgot this" shouted Ecklie

"Must be my age," replied Cath waving a hand in the air and heading to met Warrick and their detainee.

"Sara please don't that's not food" pleaded Warrick his hands in the air to show he wasn't going to attack her as she grabbed another sheet of paper and began tearing bits of and putting in her mouth.

"Doesn't really taste of much" smiled Sara ripping a bigger piece off and chewing on it while stretching her arm out as far as she could get it

"Sara please for all I now that could have something poisonous on it, if you stop that I'll get you some proper food" said Warrick receiving a smile.

"Pizza?" questioned Sara swallowing the paper.

"Yes," replied Warrick wondering how she could swallow chewed up paper.

"Good" replied Sara plonking herself back down in the seat but still constantly moving and twitching like a small child who had been made to sit still.

"I'll phone for some when Cath gets here ok" said Warrick easing himself into a seat on the opposite side of the table.

Sara was too busy to hear his reply she now had six sheets of paper laid out on the table and was concentrating on folding them. After a few seconds Warrick realised she was making paper planes.

"Didn't really have you down a the type to make paper planes, thought only the trouble makers made them and threw them around the class room" said Warrick

"Physics" replied Sara not looking up until she had finished her plane. Warrick was impressed at it but would have preferred it if she didn't launch it across the table at him.

"Nose heavy" said Sara suddenly jumping onto the table in one leap causing Warrick to jump back.

"Oh did I scare you?" asked Sara crawling across the table towards him

"Fight of flight, fear is a response to it. The hypothalamus sends adrenaline around your body to prepare you to run or fight. Eye's dilate, digestion stops, extra blood is pumped to your muscles then nor adrenaline is pumped round to counter the effects. Makes your arms tingle," added Sara nudging hers with her chin as she crawled closer to Warrick

Warrick sat in slight awe at the knowledge Sara was rambling off not taking a breath, he was surprised in her state she could say her name let alone all this even if her voice jumped and shuck while she reeled it off.

"Flight" Sara suddenly reached out and grabbed the paper plane from where it was resting on warrick's arm and hoped off the table.

"Come on Catherine" muttered Warrick as he sat mouth slightly agape as Sara jumped at her empty chair sending it flying across the room with a bang.

"Fight, I can fell adrenaline, my heart beating" started Sara lunging at the chair that was now lying on its side on the floor. Warrick got up restrain her before she hurt herself but she stopped midway sending her sprawling on the floor.

"Sara" he quickly whipped round the table and bent down to her "Are you ok?"

"Yer" replied Sara getting to her knees and crawling a couple of inches across the floor to the draw half open in the corner. Before Warrick registered what was happening Sara had a pair of handcuffs in her hands.

"Sara put them down there not yours. God a sound like my mother" moaned Warrick rubbing his hand down his face.

"Boring" replied Sara twirling them in her hands as she opened them.

"Fine" with that she grabbed her chair and dragged it round next to where Warrick had been sat before sitting herself and crossing her legs making her look squashed.

"Thank you" said Warrick although he wasn't sure who he was thanking he sat down next to her. He should have realised it was never going to be that easy, Sara was hard enough to deter under normal circumstances. As he rested his arm against the chair arm he felt something cold on his wrist and with in a second his wrist was clamped down to the chair.

"Fun" laughed Sara as Warrick pulled against the handcuff managing to stand up and spin the chair round before falling back into it.

"Sara unlock this now" shouted Warrick.

"Why?" asked Sara

"Because I have work to do"

"You can do it from you chair you need more reasoning before I release you. This is just like cops and robbers" smiled Sara heading back over to the draw making Warrick very uncomfortable as he grabbed the chair arm to push himself away. Big mistake the second his other hand touched the arm Sara had a pair of handcuffs on it he was now effectively stuck sat down in the chair.

Sara was quite haply laughing to herself and going through the draw when she came out with a tie.

"Now we don't' want you shouting so Catherine finds me" grinned Sara approaching him from behind the tie was shove din his mouth and tied tightly around the back of his head.

"Good boy" smiled Sara almost tripping on her feet on her way out the room.

Five minutes later and the door opened once again.

"So you found……" Cath trailed off sat facing her was Warrick brown handcuffed to a chair and gagged with a tie.

"Sara?" asked Cath was Warrick pulled against his restraints. "Oh this is priceless," grinned Cath shutting the door and grabbing a camera from the side. Once she had taken a sufficient number of pictures she finally released Warrick.

"Don't say a word" warned Warrick as Cath held her hands up in defence. "What if she ties someone else up"?

"If she ties Ecklie up it wouldn't be so bad," replied Cath.

"Cath this is serious, anyone who sees her know will know she's trippin I swear she gotten worse"

"Did she propel down a corridor on a chair or setoff a fire extinguisher?" asked Cath her face now serious.

"She tired to free Grissom's foetal pig and trashed most of his office," replied Warrick. "She's white as a sheet, trembling and talking at ninety miles an hour about adrenaline" added Warrick

"And Ecklie's looking for her, I told him she was ill, helping us with paperwork" said Cath looking apologetic.

"Do you think she'll remember anything?" asked Warrick getting up.

Cath shrugged her shoulders "if she does she's not going to be too happy"

"If she doesn't maybe we shouldn't tell her"

"Good idea now how are we going to find her?" asked Cath stepping outside the layout room

Follow the confused looks," replied Warrick looking at the various techs stood in doorways staring down the corridor.

TBC ………………………..


	5. Chapter 5

Gingerly, Warrick stepped out the room rubbing at his wrists. Now all attention turned towards him and Catherine.

"What's going on around here?" Hodges asked, venturing out the lab.

"I don't know?" Cath replied, not completely lying.

"I think she's finally lost it, you should have her committed now."

"Sara?" Warrick asked, making sure he wasn't going to put his foot in it if they were talking about something completely different.

"Well yes, it's not everyday she commando crawls down the corridor."

"She…..oh, you see it's all normal…" started Cath.

"Normal? I think you've been spending to much time around superglue fumes."

Both Cath and Warrick broke into nervous laughter.

"Which way did she go?" Warrick asked, trying to make a quick getaway.

"That way," pointed Hodges. "Want me to phone a institution for you?" He added, as Cath and Warrick jogged off down the corridor.

Sara had now become bored with crawling. It wasn't as much fun when there were people around to avoid. She now found herself stood alone in the corridor. One room through was calling her name.

"Ecklie." Sara read off the nameplate on the door. After jiggling the handle for a bit, she concluded it was locked.

"Ah ha," she shouted, waving a finger in the air and almost skipping into the room opposite. Grabbing her kit she skipped sideways across the corridor back over to the room.

"This is more like it," smiled Sara, opening her kit and sitting down cross-legged on the corridor floor. She ran her hand along the contents of the kit, deciding which tool she wanted use. After a few seconds she chose the flashlight. "Why don't we ever switch the lights on?" She wondered out loud, turning the flashlight on.

"But this is so much cooler," she grinned, shining the light into the lock.

Next she pulled a jar of luminous green power out her kit. "Oh pretty," she grinned, opening the lid and sticking her finger in. She discovered that it went everywhere, including all down her. After rubbing at herself for a while she realised it wasn't going to come off, so decided to use it to draw a picture on the door.

"Brush," smiled Sara, picking a printing brush out her kit, ramming it into the pot and scrubbing it up and down the door leaving a green mist over the door and floor where she was spilling it.

Sara then decided she didn't like the green fog clouding her vision, so decided to look for something else. Rummaging through the kit, she came across what looked like alien technology. There was a small box with a long tube attached to it, like the kind you get with alien eyes on the end. Staring down the tube to check for eyes, Sara began flicking at switches on the machine until it turned on sending a blinding blue light into her face. Dropping the tube and stumbling around making various screaming noises, she stumbled backwards into the room behind her, hitting a chair and tumbling over it so her legs ended up almost on her shoulders. After rolling onto her side Sara hit something she could use – a large metal pipe. She would be able to beat the door down with this.

"Hodges, why are you staring?" Grissom asked dryly as he made his way to his office.

"Nothing" Hodges replied. scurrying back to his work.

As Grissom approached his office he noticed the door was slightly ajar. He considered turning around in case Ecklie was laying in wait for him, but he needed some files that were in there. When he opened the door he stood staring in complete shock. The scene in front of him was one of devastation. It looked as if there had been a hurricane in his office.

"Harold," called Grissom, suddenly diving to the floor and scooping the fetal pig up.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, before suddenly realising what he was doing and checking no one was watching him talk to a embalmed pig.

He stood for a minute thinking, while trying to find something to temporally house Harold. It had to have been someone in the lab who did this, maybe a practical joke. Greg? No, he wouldn't do this. Grissom considered finger printing the place, but most people's prints were going to be in his office anyway.

After finding a suitable jar and placing Harold in it, he heard a knock at his door. It slowly opened to reveal Catherine and Warrick.

"Hey, we were wondering if you'd seen Sara."

"Yes, Catherine, you were with her," replied Grissom, too concerned about his office to answer properly.

"Ok, thanks," said Cath, trying to get away.

"Wait."

Damn, she was caught. Warrick fidgeted awkwardly knowing what was coming.

"You haven't said anything about my office," said Grissom raising a eyebrow and looking the pair up and down. They certainly looked guilty, but this was too childish for them.

"Just thought it was one of your experiments gone wrong," smiled Cath awkwardly.

"Oh," replied Grissom as the two made a quick getaway. He was now left wondering who would have done such a thing. Maybe it was someone he'd upset. That didn't narrow the list much.

It was a good job most people avoided Ecklie's office like the plague, as if they went near it now they would hear the distinct sound of metal connecting with wood. Sara swung the pipe at the door once more, this time with such force that the lock sprung backwards flinging the door open.

"YES!" Shouted Sara, clapping herself like a demented seal. She reached down into the kit, pulled out a pair of gloves and stretched them before putting them on.

Stepping into the room Sara was disappointed. There was nothing that interesting behind the locked door. She flicked through a couple of files left on a desk and wondered round, becoming bored with the office. One thing she couldn't help but notice, even in her current state, was how tidy the office was.

A grin appeared on her face.

Within seconds she had dragged the desk across the room. A few minutes later, and the bookcase was on the opposite wall. Nothing disturbed, just moved. Five minutes later and Sara's work was complete. Most people wouldn't notice the difference, but whoever the office belonged to would.

Sara was now bored of this, especially since her arms were hurting from dragging the furniture around. Suddenly she spotted something outside. A lab tech had brought some files down and discarded a sliver trolley just outside the office. Since her legs were hurting now, she thought it would be a good idea to go for a ride.

TBC ……………..


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N ducks flying objects for not updating sooner**

Sara ran full pelt at the trolley, throwing herself onto it so she was laid on her stomach. The trolley tilted dangerously but somehow stayed upright, wobbling towards the doors at the end of the corridor at a surprising speed. Off to her left there was another corridor, one which Gil Grissom was walking down. Sara saw him before he saw her. He was surprised to look over his paper and see a metal trolley coming down the corridor adjacent to him. He was even more surprised that Sara Sidle seemed to be laid on top of it.

"I love you," screamed Sara, as the trolley whizzed by.

Grissom was left stood at the crossroads between the corridors, completely bewildered by what was happening. The rational part of his brain was telling him he was dreaming, whilst the other part was telling him to shout it back. But somehow nothing in his body worked and he was just left standing wondering why Sara was laid on a trolley. He guessed it had something to do with the earlier experiment and wondered if she and Catherine were conspiring to make him crack, and having secretly trashed his office were now trying to send him insane. He half expected Cath to run by and shout she loved him too. Now his ego was getting a bit too big. By the time his feet started working again to lead him into the other corridor the only thing he could see was the trolley abandoned and the door to the morgue swing slightly. Deciding to ignore what had just happened rather than ask questions, he headed back to his office, deciding that this was one answer he'd rather not know.

The metal framework crashed into the swing doors to the morgue, but lacked the power to open them. Instead it buffered against them, sending Sara forwards off the trolley into the doors, falling head first towards the floor. As she fell, her body weight swung the doors open slightly and she found herself lying on her shoulder, legs still on the trolley, with the door hitting her back as it rebounded against her.

Ecklie slowly made his way down the corridor towards his office. He noticed something wasn't right from a distance when he saw green powder surrounding the floor and his door. "Damn techs," he cursed out loud, thinking a tech had spilt some powder and not bothered to clear it up.

Stepping over the mess on the floor into his office, Ecklie went to place the files he was holding onto his desk, only when he did they dropped straight to the floor. Ecklie jumped slightly from the thud they made and realisation that his desk wasn't where it should be. Standing in the centre of the room he turned a complete circle, quickly taking in the fact that none of his furniture was where it was supposed to be, yet nothing was messed up. If he still had hair, right then he would have been pulling it out. Everything was different, yet nothing messed up and there was no reason for his furniture to have been moved. With the quick and jagged movements of someone having a panic attack, Ecklie began going through the drawers on his desk – everything was how he'd left it. He genuinely considered the thought of some sort of break down. Maybe his furniture was never where he thought it was, or maybe it was still in the same place and he was just hallucinating. After falling to his hands and knees and waving his arms slightly frantically over where files were now spread across the floor, he concluded the furniture was really where it was. If anyone had seen him then, they too would have entertained the idea of a break down. Ecklie was about to go storming out, demanding to know what had happened when he realised going around shouting that someone moved your furniture was likely to get him a vacation for stress. So he settled for going after whoever made the mess outside, first checking everyone else could see it and that it wasn't part of his stress hallucination.

Having now righted herself, Sara found herself staring at several metal gurneys. The room she stood in was cold. Pleasantly so, as the coolness swept over her body cooling her, despite the fact she didn't realise that she was warm. It was then she realised where she was – the morgue. Looking over to her right she saw someone laid out on the table.

"Hey, you don't want to sleep in here – full of cadavers," called Sara to the obviously dead body. "Hey," Sara walked over, somehow not noticing the fact the person laid out was dead. Their skin looked like jello and had bits of green algae growing on it. A drowning victim.

"Hey! Oh, you're dead," said Sara stopping in front of them. "Wow," she added, a small grin fixed on her face.

Doc Robbins had just finished his break and was going in to perform an autopsy when he heard a noise coming form the morgue. Not that unusual, probably just David. He was, however, shocked when he entered to see Sara Sidle bent down sniffing a corpse. Well, that wasn't that too strange either; maybe she'd noticed a smell. It was only when she picked up the persons arm and let it flop back down before bursting into laugher, that Al realised something wasn't right.

"Hey, he's floppy," announced Sara, turning to face Al.

"Sara…. what on earth?" He knew straight away – her pupils, her erratic movements the fact her face was white and beads of sweat adorned her forehead. "Sara, what have you taken?" He asked, not too sure if Sara Sidle would take anything. He'd seen nothing about her to suggest she would. Maybe she had been drugged.

It was then two more people ran into his morgue.

"Sara, there you are," shouted Catherine, out of breath.

"And Doc Robbins," said Warrick, frantically hitting Cath on the shoulder.

"Would either of you care to explain why Sara is high and poking my bodies?" Asked Al, not looking fazed at all.

"Sara, stop that," said Cath, going over and grabbing Sara's hand a second before she would have plunged her finger into the eye socket.

"Long story, accidental," said Warrick, going over to Sara who had Cath's hand up in the air and was twirling underneath it.

"This is making me dizzy."

"Then I suggest you stop it," said Al, still looking unruffled. "What exactly is she on?"

"We're not entirely sure, but we think crystal meth."

"That's going to be one hell of a come down and it look's like it's started – excessive sweating," he said, looking over to Sara who had now stopped spinning and had Warrick's arm wrapped around her waist to stop her running away.

"And the others would be?"

"Vomiting, headache, stomach cramps – basically the body ridding itself of the toxin."

"Right, well we better get her away, thanks," said Warrick dragging Sara.

"But I like that man," moaned Sara pointing at the corpse.

"Good," smiled Cath, seeing if humouring her would keep Sara at bay.

**TBC next time an argument with Hodges and some revelations**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N thanks to any one who reviewed and I didn't reply to

"Sara, would you care to explain why you're covered in green powder?" Asked Catherine trying to wipe it off like a mother would, by licking her fingers and rubbing them down the side of Sara's face.

"Mom, leave me alone," whined Sara, slapping Cath's hand away.

"Mom! I'm no where near old enough! Don't talk to me like that, missy."

"Missy?" Questioned Warrick as Sara stuck her tongue out.

"It's what I call Lindsey. Oh, when did I become the mother of the group?" She sighed. "Sara, put your tongue away or Grissom will come along and cut it off for one of his experiments."

"My head hurts. Why was I in the morgue?" Sara added, seeming to have a moment of clarity. She was acting slightly different – now more drunk than she was high as slowly her senses went back to normal.

"Trouble," said Warrick as he saw Hodges approaching them.

"Sara, that's an interesting fashion statement," commented Hodges at her green mess.

"Like you know anything about fashion."

"I happen to be considered very fashionable."

"By what, your guide dog?" Sara laughed, as Catherine choked back a snigger.

"You know, all you lot ever do is put me down. Would it kill you to pay a compliment?"

"I can compliment! Just thirty two and a half hours ago I told Archie I liked his shirt," babbled Sara, as Catherine desperately tried to distract Hodges by waving her arms around – an action that was causing her to look more insane than Sara.

"You're quite attractive for a geek," smiled Sara, as Catherine's eyebrows shot up her head so fast they threatened to fly off the top.

"What the….." Hodges was actually lost for words.

Suddenly Sara's body went limp and Warrick and Cath had to grab her arms and almost lift her to support her as she verged on passing out.

"Um, is she ok?" asked Hodges, looking slightly worried.

"This is what happens when people compliment you," smiled Cath.

"Heat's getting to her, we'll take her for some fresh air," added Warrick, dragging Sara out the room and into the corridor. Cath now had one side and Warrick the other, as Sara's legs dangled uselessly behind her.

"Now Grissom's an attractive geek; I just want to rip his shirt off and throw him over his desk then…."

"I think that's enough show and tell for today," Cath said abruptly, cutting her off.

"He's got a nice bum," grinned Sara, swaying slightly in their grasp.

"Really?" Replied Cath, taken back as Warrick just stared, trying not to get drawn into the conversation.

"He bends down all the time," smiled Sara, waving her arms in their grasp. "I know you look at Warrick's; who shines a flashlight at someone's bum?" She giggled as Cath turned red. "Can you keep a secret?" Sara practically shouted at Cath, who just looked at Warrick, her eyebrow raised face red. "I've got a teddy bear I call Gilbert and I kiss it good night."

That was it. Cath looked about ready to wet herself as she almost lost her grasp on Sara, whilst Warrick's face broke into a huge grin.

"We watch SpongeBob SquarePants together," said Sara in all seriousness, causing Cath to drop one side of her and fall over with laughter. "Hey! You dance to Brittany Spears in the kitchen!" Sara shouted, some part of her rational brain telling her she had just embarrassed herself. "Lindsey told me," she added, waving her arms and flailing against Warrick who was now laughing hard. "Everyone thinks I sit at home listening to the scanner, and I do, but I watch SpongeBob as well. I like Patrick," announced Sara completely losing her balance and falling onto the floor.

Warrick was slightly startled. Everyone had their distractions – family, playing the piano, riding roller coasters – but he'd never have guessed Sara's was a yellow sponge.

"We should put some music on. Warrick, go get your Kelly Clarkson CD," laughed Sara, sitting up and trying to cross her legs.

"I don't have one," replied Warrick a bit too quickly.

"I saw it in your car," replied Sara pouting. "My head hurts," she added, rubbing at it as if she was trying to rub it off.

"Let's get her inside somewhere," suggested Cath, having calmed down. "Grew up in a small town and when the rain would fall down," she sang, not missing out on the opportunity to wind Warrick up.

"Don't."

"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly…"

"Oh, and what's this about flashlights?" questioned Warrick, quickly getting Cath to shut up. "Let's hope she doesn't remember this discussion."

"Throwing Grissom across the table? I knew she liked him, but not that much."

"That was definitely too much information," added Warrick, having to lift Sara to get her to move. Not which she weighed that much, despite the fact she was hanging limp in his arms.

"Why are you holding me?" Sara asked suddenly. "Everything's moving," she added, falling towards Warrick who simply picked her up, her legs hanging over his arms, and carried her into the nearest room while Cath shut the blinds and door.

"Why's everything so bright?" Sara moaned, bringing her shaking hand up to her head. "Did I just tell Hodges he was attractive or am I hallucinating? What's going on…" she mumbled from where Warrick had sat her down.

"Sara, there was, well… an incident," said Cath, wondering what to say next.

"Oh my…………..I'm high," said Sara, shutting her eyes and bringing her legs up to her head hiding herself and rocking slightly. "No, this is a dream – a nightmare…"

"Sara, it's ok. You weren't responsible for anything you did or said," reassured Cath.

"I feel like crap," came Sara's muffled voice, "and I think I did something to Ecklie's office," she added, slightly proud. "He's going to fire me."

"He doesn't know; no one does. Well, Al does, but he's not going to tell anyone. Oh, and Brass knows, and I'm guessing that officer, but he's not going to be shouting from the roof tops. From what I hear he was licking Brass's car seat," smirked Cath.

"You don't want to know what I was doing… stop moving…"

"Sara, you're the one that's moving, not me," said Cath as Sara rocked rather violently from side to side.

Sara was sat shaking; her hands and legs were uncontrollable. She was shaking so much Catherine half expected her to fall off the chair.

"Don't tell anyone," said Sara, her voice also shaky.

"None of this is your fault," reassured Cath, pushing Sara's hair out her eyes.

"I tried to free Grissom's foetal pigs," said Sara, throwing her head forwards onto her shaking hands, "I tied Warrick to chair and I moved Ecklie's room."

"Well I don't think anyone will care about Ecklie, and Warrick seemed to enjoy his bondage," smiled Cath.

"Oh my god, I told Grissom I love him," said Sara, her wide eyes making Cath smirk.

"Don't worry; he'll just pretend he never heard. Now, I would suggest aspirin but I don't know what effect that will have at the minute. I'll get you some water," said Cath, patting Sara on the back as she got up.

"I'm thirsty," added Sara, sounding like a sulking child.

"We'll get you something and make sure Hodges isn't telling people about the incident," added Cath.

"Incident…oh," sighed Sara, who soon found herself left alone after been reminded several times to stay put. She wanted to explain what happened but she knew she'd be too embarrassed to say it, so decided to write it down. She managed to find a black marker but not any paper, so she decided just to write it on the table. Only the explanation was longer than the table so she had to start using the walls.

TBC ………………………..


	8. Chapter 8

Cath couldn't help but let curiosity get the better of her. What had Sara done to Ecklie's office? She had first been interested after seeing the green powder down the wall and door, a sure indication Sara had actually been here rather than just hallucinating. Checking around, Cath decided it was safe to stick her head round the office door. She was surprised to see that nothing was wrong, expect that she could have sworn that his desk was the other side. Hearing a lab tech, she decided she better make herself scarce.

Warrick was walking fast paced down the corridor, his head firmly planted inside a medical book – if any one walked out now he would have flattened them. Meanwhile, Catherine was almost sprinting back down the corridor, hoping Warrick was already back with Sara. She was supposed to be the responsible one. What in her right mind made her leave Sara? For all she knew she might be lying on the floor having a seizure, or she might have run off and taken a cadaver out for dinner. Either way, it wasn't looking good. She slowed to a walk as she heard voices as she approached Grissom's office.. No, not voices – a voice. Taking a peek through the door which was cracked open, she almost let her mouth drop to the floor. There, sat in the chair amongst the remains of his office was Grissom, holding his foetal pig in a washing up bowl whilst going through files on his lap.

"The best lab in the country and when someone vandalises my office I can't find out who did it," said Grissom, half sounding angry, half his usual monotone voice.

"Maybe someone threw something across your desk," smiled Cath with a smirk. Grissom, not being in on the joke, simply stared, wondering why she would say that.

"Catherine, this isn't because of the fridge incident, is it? Because I have my own now so there will be no more experiments."

"You think we would do this because you put gone-off blood in the fridge again! Gil, we're the best CSI's in the country, we could execute the perfect murder," smiled Cath, leaving Grissom slight worried and pulling his pig that little bit closer like a child clutching a blanket.

"Gil, I need…….." Ecklie trailed off as Cath jumped at his voice, having not heard him approach.

"What the hell happened?"

"Vandals," replied Grissom, putting down the pig, picking up a few more files and flicking through them.

"My office was vandalised as well," said Ecklie, sounding relieved.

"I've just been by your office and everything looked fine," said Cath, slightly confused.

"Well they… stuff moved and… they touched my things," said Ecklie, sounding incredibly irrational and slightly mad.

"Well, I better get going," smiled Cath, realising that Sara had moved his office around.

"Why would someone want to touch my pig?" Said Grissom, more asking himself than Ecklie, who was now left standing in the doorway.

"I ask myself that question a lot," said Ecklie, seeing Hodges down the corridor and deciding to go question him, leaving Grissom to catch up.

"They touched your stuff?" He asked the now empty doorway.

Sara had grown bored with her explanation, she had run out of wall space anyway. Deciding that actions speak louder than words, she was busy moving the furniture in Ecklie's office back again when she heard Warrick. He was going to be angry if he knew she had wandered off again, so she decided she had better get back so she could be there when he saw her explanation. Also, she wanted to sit down. Standing was becoming hard work and making her feel sick.

"WARRICK!" Shouted Cath, catching up with him as he made his way back to where he had left Sara. "Why did we leave her alone? She's probably off having a conversation with a cadaver."

On opening the door, Warrick stopped dead in the doorway so that Cath walked straight into him.

"What? Oh…" Cath looked around the room. Numbers and random letters were written all over the walls, the table and Sara's arms. There in front of them, Sara was slumped out on the table – face white and body shaking. Her hair was stuck to her forehead with sweat.

"Sara, you ok?" Asked Cath, coming in and shutting the door as Warrick went over to the sink and wet some paper towels.

"I feel like crap," replied Sara, not moving as Warrick began trying to wash the ink off her arms, turning them into a giant black smudge.

"I feel sick," moaned Sara burying her head in her arms.

"Sara you're on fire," said Cath, feeling her arm. "Maybe some fresh air would help," suggested Cath, really directing as a question at Warrick who shrugged.

"If I move I'll throw up," came Sara's muffled reply before, with a sudden burst of energy, she pushed the seat away from the table and managed to half heartedly push Cath away slightly and almost fall face first onto the floor. Cath managed to grab one side of Sara preventing her from hitting the floor, before Sara grabbed the table with one hand and vomited on the floor.

"Warrick," said Cath as she managed to sit Sara back up. Warrick began going through the cupboards looking for a bucket and cloth. He managed to pass Sara the bowl before she was sick again.

"Ok," Cath rubbed her back sympathetically, not really knowing what to do for the best. Warrick took a mop from he corner and cleared up the mess on the floor.

"Please tell me I'm dying and this will end soon," moaned Sara, almost doubling up in pain.

"Sara," Cath looked concerned, but she didn't know what to do to help.

"Maybe we should call Doc Robbins, he might be able to help," suggested Warrick, flipping his phone out as Sara got sick again.

Sara didn't even have the energy to be embarrassed about what was happing anymore as her stomach cramped again.

"Well?" asked Cath as Warrick flipped the phone down.

"Just wait it out unless she gets dehydrated. She needs to drink lots of water," replied Warrick. "He says it will get better soon." He added, bending down to Sara who looked so fragile. She was curled up hunched over the bowl, her face almost glowing white; her entire body trembling and beads of sweat dripping down her forehead.

"Come here girl," Warrick pulled Sara into a hug.

"Have you seen Sara, Catherine or Warrick?" Demanded Ecklie at Hodges, who simply pointed towards the break room.

"How come I can never find any of…" Ecklie trailed off. Sara was laid on the couch in front of him as white as a sheet; a bucket on the floor next to her and a wet cloth on her forehead. Warrick and Cath were sat quietly doing paper work at the table.

"Shush, how would you like it if you were ill and people came in shouting?" Asked Cath, enjoying telling Ecklie off.

"Oh, I um…..never mind," said Ecklie, turning and walking out. He then realised Sara was covered in the green powder outside his office.

"Hang on, why is she green?"

"Because she's sick," said Cath, looking confused.

"No, the powder."

Cath looked across to Warrick, "what powder?"

"The…" Ecklie trailed off, "never mind." With that he almost ran from the room. "It's ok, you just need a vacation. Oh god, I'm talking to myself."

"Now that was close," sighed Warrick "I hope the only thing we ever find up a chimney is Santa." He added, looking at Sara who had fallen asleep.

Ecklie made his way back to the office and shut the door behind him. He stood for a second taking deep breaths before walking over and placing the file in his hand down where his desk was moved to, only to have it drop to the floor. He stood staring at the spot where it had fallen, before looking manically around the room to find his furniture was back where it had started. It was at least a second before another bang followed the file that had dropped to the floor, as Ecklie fainted.

THE END

If you managed to stay with it for this long you deserve a cookie and a star. If anyone's interested I'm writing another comedy called on the tab

Summary: stuck in an apartment on the labs tab, with alcohol, a pool and board games. Doesn't that sound like fun! GSR and YoBling


End file.
